


sleepy head

by chubfruits



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Model/Photographer, Anal Sex, Bottom France, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft sex, They married, Top England, characters use human names, model france, photographer england, possesiveness (lowkey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubfruits/pseuds/chubfruits
Summary: It was a rare occasion in which Arthur would find himself horny at night without any former provocation.
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland/Francis Bonnefoy, England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	sleepy head

**Author's Note:**

> bottom francis solidarity

It was a rare occasion in which Arthur would find himself horny at night without any former provocation. Those provocations would usually either be Francis himself ,a video he found on porn site or a wet dream he had during his nap. That’s why he was quite contemplating why his dick was woken up before his mind did . He hadn’t slept , so the dream reason wouldnt be true. He hadn’t watched a porn video too . For Francis , it was possible since he was Arthur’s husband but still they haven’t done any action besides cuddling and whispering sweet nothings in their ears till they fell asleep. But it still wasn’t a valid reason for his horniness . They cuddled everyday , that would’ve meant they had sex everyday right ( which was not far from true , their sex life was anything but dull ) ? 

Arthur looked at the sleeping Frenchman beside him . His dark blond hair was framing his face illuminated by the moonlight , incredibly long eyelashes fluttering with every breeze from the London air . His fingers found its way to curl the blond locks lightly , just to feel the softness. Even though his heart and mind was adoring the soundily asleep man , his genital was pushing him to ravish his husband right there .

It wasnt like Arthur did not have any self control , compared to Francis , he would be the epitome of self control . But god always loved to tease his limits and Arthur could swear god had been so bored that he was testing him again . When the french moved , uncomfortably so , Arthur realized he had been tucking the hairs quite forcefully. 

“ Mmmmm..” The frenchman moaned , sending tremors down arthur’s groin . The azur blue eyes opened , lazily , and met the piercing emerald green ones - the ones he fell in love with the day they met during his photoshoot. 

“ Bonjour . “ Francis smiled , putting a hand on top of arthur’s cheek and caressing it softly. His voice was reeking with exhaustion , these few weeks he had been overworked by his agency - which he was both undeniably glad and mad for - . Arthur kept pressuring him to demand a holiday , saying he was more than deserving of it but Francis always denied - he loved his job very much . 

“ Hi . “ Arthur leaned towards Francis’s touch , feeling like a starved child facing with a feast. That is until Francis scooted closer , filling the safe gap between his own groin and arthur’s hard and growing one . But Francis seemed oblivious to it , or Arthur hoped . It would be wise to get out of the bed and shower while jerking off , but arthur’s mind and body wouldnt cooperate at that moment. 

Francis had a leg brushing arthur’s dick , amrs capturing arthur’s whole body like a cage and his face buried in arthur’s warm chest . Francis being raised in the mediterranean parts of France , was not used to the chilly night air of the English weather even after all the years he spent there. Arthur could feel Francis shiver , lightly , and felt guilty about forcing the frenchman to come live with him in England . He would always guilt trip himself for that , although Francis insisted that he stayed in England because he loved it here and Arthur was with him ( he would never forget to add “ i would feel safe with you wherever i go” that never failed to make the brit blush ) . 

Instinctively, Arthur kissed the french’s hair making the other hum with acknowledgement. His hips started rolling themselves , slowly but forcefully , to Francis’s own . Feeling the frenchman whimper from the action , the brit gained confidence and fastened his actions , with his hands caressing Francis’s sides. Francis leaned upwards to reach Arthur’s lips , invitingly opening his mouth. Arthur captured them with diligence and started kissing the frenchman softly listening to the little moans and whimpers the latter was putting out.

Tongues were clashing , their hands were everywhere , hips grinding with pressure too unbearable for both . Arthur asked for entrance which Francis gladly accepted and opened his mouth , letting the brit take control as usual . Even though it was arguable that francis was a better kisser and pleaser due to the years of experience he had with all the female and male models he worked with , he always prefered Arthur taking the lead . The Englishman knew every right move and place to make Francis’s legs go weak and mind empty . 

When they were both out of breath , they broke off the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Feeling their breath commingle , chest heaving with desire and non- stopping rhythms of their lower halves. Arthur could swear this was his favourite late night activity , making out with his husband while feeling the moon’s shine and wind’s touch on their skin. 

“ I see you are quite eager , un mari .” ( trans : my husband ) The french chuckled , a breathy one that is . His dainty fingers were toying with the hem of arthur’s night shirt , conflicted between tearing it off or just leaving it on . “ Never knew you were an early bird , Arthur . “ Arthur responded with an ignorant huff for the remark , it was unnecessary to start their quarrels to early in the morning. Instead , he moved on the milky pale skin of his lover’s throat and planted light kisses as a preparation of ravishing he would soon begin .   
Francis was breathing heavily with the sudden action , not to include the overwhelming pressure the englishman was putting on to his hardening cock. Oh , how much the french would beg for Arthur to stop teasing him , if it weren’t for his exhaustion from the day . 

Arthur, sensing the internal request, applied more force to his grinding whilst sucking the soft , perfect skin of his husband listening to the whimpers and low moans he let out. He was going to make sure everyone in Francis’s agency knew he belonged to Arthur Kirkland and only Arthur Kirkland , hence his name Francis Bonnefoy Kirkland . He was going to surely leave so many marks on his husband’s marvellous body that whenever he saw his naked skin , he will remember how good Arthur fucked him , loved him , adored him . 

Arthur wanted to hear more of those beautiful sounds , wanted to keep hearing them forever . He grabbed Francis’s ass with both of his hands and started to roughly rub the cheeks over the thin pyjamas. He loved Francis’s ass , it was plump and round but it suited Francis’s body shape so well . It was also squishy but muscular due to Francis’s quite the workout routine - being a model came with a price - . 

“ Arthur - ah , please ... stop teasing ...” No. Arthur was surely going to stop teasing , he himself did not provide much patience . The brit just smirked , leaving Francis annoyed but anticipating . To Francis’s dismay , Arthur removed his warm hands from francis’s ass only to push the latter on his back over the cotton sheets. Arthur slowly opened Francis’s legs to sheath himself between them and roll his hips forward ( which elicited a long throaty moan from the frenchman beneath him ) . 

He captured Francis’s lips with a bruising kiss , not caring much about the messiness of it. He just wanted to taste him , savour his moans . Francis’s hands found its way underneath arthur’s shirt , twisting the perky nipples , driving the brit crazy. Arthur increased the speed of his hips and kissed francis with much more force that Francis could swore it was brutal if it werent for the hands that were caressing his thighs lovingly . 

Arthur broke the kiss off , abruptly so , to remove the articles of clothing that was covering their bodies , witholding them from intertwining. He threw both of their clothes to somewhere in the room he couldnt care , and thanked god that francis wasn’t as ocd as his last lover , Monika ( she was a total hygiene freak ) . He stopped all his actions , to take a look at his beloved husband . He couldnt believe how a perfect being like Francis could choose to spend his life with someone as ordinary as him ? He obviously would never say this to Francis , he knew the frenchman got really upset whenever Arthur doubted himself . 

The white milky skin of his lover was shining bright under the moonlight , the golden hairs on his chest was glowing and moving faintly from the night breeze. The golden locks of his hair was sprayed on the pillows like a halo and the blue eyes were darkened with lust and adoration , accompanied with a soft smirk Arthur was eager to wipe out. The brit’s thin fingers travelled across Francis’s chest , hipbones ( avoiding the achingly hard member wishing to have some attention ) and the muscular but thin legs to rest on the frenchman’s ankles a which he always wondered , how could Francis be this muscular but have a really thin shape ? - , bringing them over his shoulders . The action excited Francis who was now fully awake and he couldnt help to beam like a child going to a fair. Arthur kissed francis’s cheek after the said action , deeming that the reason of his death would probably be because of his husbands cuteness. 

His lips moved from Francis’s cheeks to his formerly abused neck ( planting several hickeys along the way ) to the perfectly sculptured collarbones . He bit down on the collarbones , not too hard to tear the skin down but hard enough to leave marks that would sure be a bitch to cover up . Francis was now getting louder with every bite , urging his hips forwards to meet arthur’s only to have them pinned down forcefully by Arthur’s dominating hands. Arthur was trying his best to confine the remmants of his rapidly slipping away self control . With every breath Francis took , every moan he let out , every little desperate movement he was doing was making Arthur dizzy with desire . He was deeply intoxicated by the french that he disabled every neuron in his brain responsible for thinking straight and cohesively. 

He sunk his teeth into francis’s perky pink nipples , enjoying the scream the said man let out . If he weren’t horny for a long while , he would have dragged the nipple teasing out a while longer . His lips quickly planted kisses across the hard abs of the frenchman , enjoying the contractions he caused . Francis’s hands clumsily found their way onto arthur’s hair , curling them and pulling them , gently to alert arthur. This action , however did not stop the man on top , and Arthur continued to kiss everywhere but Francis’s cock , which Francis desperately wanted Arthur to divert his attention on .

“ Arthu- ah , s’il vous plaît , ah yes ... please touch me , j-je vous adore tellement .” ( trans : please , i adore you so much ) Arthur was amused , Francis was very easy to break apart , he understood when Francis was on the brink of falling apart when he started to mix french and english together . But this was just the beginning , Arthur was determined to make Francis lose the ability to make coherent sentences in english and french , mixing everything up until the only thing he could muster out is Arthur’s name . 

“ But I’m touching you , love . “ Arthur could feel the annoyance in francis without looking at his face . He lowered his body to face the puckering pinky hole of his lover and suddenly he felt like he was starving for months. He blew a warm breath over it , making Francis frantically jump and gasp . This was a reaction he enjoyed. He brought his eyes back on Francis’s disheveled face , meeting the azure eyes asking for more. 

“ Please ...fuck me ...touch me , dont make me wait . “ Francis’s accent was getting heavier with each sentence he was putting out , meaning he was slowly slipping into the world of pleasure . Arthur would never admit , but he loved making his lover plead , to hear him break himself apart just to be touched by Arthur , to lose himself from his little touches .   
“ Since you asked so nicely.” He delved into Francis’s cute hole , eating him out and drowning himself in the moans of the said man. Francis had buried his face onto the pillows , overheated from the hotness he currently was feeling. He was biting down on a knuckle to keep himself from being too loud and waking up the neighbours - if he had not already done that - . Arthur wasnt amused by this though , he adored every sound from Francis whether it meant listening to his middle aged neighbours complain for hours in the morning. 

“ No more of that.” Arthur said with a low and rough voice as he removed Francis’s hand from his mouth and turned his head from the pillow towards him. “ Dont break the eye contact .” Francis shuddered , suddenly feeling how much dominance the brit had over him . He couldnt help but obey his husbands request, and got on his elbows so as not to break the eye contact and have a good view of his lover’s actions on his vital region. Arthur’s dark green , almost black eyes were piercing through his soul as he was eating him out. Francis hoped Arthur couldnt see the overly red blush spreading over his cheeks , ears and shoulders. 

Contrary to Francis’s hopes , Arthur could make out everything about francis with precision . He could count the sweat lines , the redness of his skin and every little shudder he felt because of the breeze. He could point out how unfocused his lover’s pupils were , the tremble of his swollen pink lips and the fingers clutching the sheets with sheer need. When he deemed he had eaten the frenchman out , he - without giving any indicator beforehand - moved on to the swollen and rock hard cock . he licked the precum on the tip with one hand stroking the balls , causing francis to moan several french phrases and arthur’s name continuously . He swallowed Francis’s cock and started to suck on it , at first gently but gradually increasing the pressure. He closed his eyes , letting himself be lost in the moment of Francis’s trembling legs surrounding him as well as the loud incoherent moans and whimpers he was letting out. 

“ arth... je va-ah no-is f..fout-haa-re... please arthur l-et me c..um- ah s-stop ...” ( “je vais foutre” trans : im going to cum ) Abruptly so , francis’s wish was denied by the overly smug brit who removed his lips from his lovers cock and stopped every friction. “ NO ! Arthur please please let me cum , please i-“ When he saw the dead serious look on his husband’s face Francis fell silent. He wasnt sure if he had done anything wrong , this wasnt one of their kinky sex times . 

“ I have been horny for hours Francis , you will only cum when I tell you so. If you cum before I say so , you’ll have to face the consequences.” Oh , how Arthur loved the frozen suprised look on his lovers facial features . He planted a quick apologetic kiss on Francis’s lips , continuing to jerk his husband off , violently and accelerated. Francis couldnt help but let his head fall on to the pillow , feeling too limp to keep his head high . Arthur’s other hand moved on to his lover’s neck , putting it firm on top of the smooth skin , not quite applying any pressure. 

“Grab the lubricant.” He ordered Francis , trying to appear as composed as he can . Whenever he topped - which was the majority of the time - he didnt like to show much weakness , maybe it was about his pride or just that he enjoyed pleasuring more than being pleasured , he did not know for sure. Francis , with trembling hands grabbed the lube they always kept in their drawer , they always had emergency lubricant and condoms in various areas of their flat. 

Arthur poured a generous amount , even if it hadnt been too long since they had engaged in any sexual activity , he never liked inflicting pain to the other even at their most angry and rough sex , they always made sure they were alright during and after it. He rubbed his fingers to warm the liquid , temperature play would soon be tested out , he thought while doing so . He inserted one finger , followed by a quick gasp from francis. He soon added the second and the third , scissoring francis’s and biting and licking his earlobe. 

“ You are so captivating. Yes ... moan for me , let everyone know who is fucking you this good .” He added the fourth finger , not that he needed to , but he just wanted to enjoy francis’s needy whimpers for a while longer before they turned into piercing screams of pleasure. 

When he removed his fingers , he felt francis’s huff of disapproval . Arthur responded the huff with a low chuckle. When his lubed hand met his own cock he released the breath he was holding on for god knows how long . While pleasuring francis he forget about his own aching problem and now he could use some time to enjoy the friction on his own member. 

“s'il vous plaît , mettre en moi . j'en ai besoin si mal , je t'aime tellement merci de me baiser , me remplir , me faire la vôtre..” ( trans : please , put it in me . i need it so bad , i love you so much please fuck me , fill me up , make me yours ) The weak voice of his lover was nearly edging Arthur , he gave a loving peck on francis’s soft but sweaty blond hair before positioning his cock to his husband’s entrance. 

“ Do not worry , frog. I’ll fuck you so good , fill you up so much that you’ll feel it for the next few days . Every one of your co-workers and stylists will know you belong to me . Everyone in London will know this arse is mine .” Arthur loved pushing Francis to his limits. Even though Francis always said he did not need any reassurance that he was Arthur’s and Arthur was his , the brit knew that inside Francis loved the feeling of belonging , loved the possession Arthur felt of him. If he didnt , how could he nearly come from the words alone ? 

When Arthur sheathed himself in one go , both males felt a heavy weight lift off of their shoulders. The slickness, tightness and hotness surrounding his cock was nearly sending Arthur to the edge , how come francis was so tight after all the preparation ? Double preparation ? 

“arthur... ah... please move .. i- need you so bad..” Was there any valid reason to deny such request ? Even if there was , Arthur was going to take none . He slowly slid out only to forcefully slid back in . He manoeuvred Francis’s legs , one being held by arthur’s left hand and the other being on top of arthur’s right shoulder. Arthur kept a slow but strong pace , leaning down to kiss Francis like it was their last kiss . Francis’s arms found their way on arthur’s neck , urging him closer and deeper . Arthur started speeding up , aiming to the other’s prostate with every hit , while kissing him nonstop , swallowing every moan , scream , whimper and gasp . Both men were moving like they were one entity , intertwined by their burning lust and love to each other. 

Francis broke of the kiss to breathe , Arthur was not as delicate as him during sex but hell did he know how to make a person scream . Francis would have to leave very early to not hear any complaints from the other residents of the apartment. Even then , Arthur would be the one dealing with it . Arthur. His mind was off and on , but he could only compherend Arthur. Oh , how much he adored this brit . How much he would be willing to die for this man . Recently , they couldnt engage in an alone time by themselves because of how busy they both were , and although francis wasnt a very insecure person , it made him wonder if arthur was bored of him.

“ Arthur.. A-arthur arthur Art- ah- arthur p-please j-je suis pro...che s’il le plaît l-let me c..um “ ( trans : I’m close please ) Not ever halting his movement Arthur scanned the male underneath him. He hadn’t realize Francis was crying until then. His moves slowed , as his heartbeat. Why was Francis crying ? Did he do something wrong ? Painful maybe ? 

“ What is wrong ? “ He put a hand over his cheeks and wiped away the tears . Francis shook his head , smiling bashfully. “ N-nothing , i just ... i just love you so much . “ Arthur could swore marrying this goddamn french man was the best decision of his life. He laughed and kissed the man , slowly and softly , feeling every thought and emotion the other was feeling. 

If soulmates were a real thing , which he doubted , Arthur was more than sure Francis was his soulmate.

Not breaking the kiss , arthur sped up , francis’s fingers sinking into arthur’s back , most surely leaving marks francis would pride whenever he sees. The heat in both of their groins were getting unbearable to resist , Francis was squeezing arthur so much that arthur had to edge himself several times just to enjoy the moment a while longer . 

“ A-are you close ? “ Francis couldnt hear anything , his head was clouded and his ears were ringing . He was muttering french words of adoration, several english words like “ please , let me cum “ and arthur’s name like a mantra. Like he was a sinner desperately begging the god to forgive him. 

“ Arth..ur i’m c-coming p..ermette..z-moi d..de v-venir ..arth-“ ( trans : let me me come ) Arthur was vigorously jerking francis off , accelerating his ejaculation. “ Come for me , que tout le monde sache qui vous êtes chienne .” ( trans : let everyone know whose bitch you are ) With that Francis released with a loud shout of Arthur’s name and soon after Arthur followed him , groaning in Francis’s ear while coming inside him. He milked himself through , filling francis to the brim. Feeling his legs go limp , he slowly slid out of francis and laid beside him, trying to catch his breath.

“ That was ...étonner . “ ( trans : amazing ) Arthur laughed , toying with francis’s sweaty blond chest hair and scooting closer to him . He rested his head on the frenchman’s shoulder while listening to the disarray of heartbeat.   
“ I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Francis shrugged . “ I enjoy sex very much , mon amour. “ Arthur rolled his eyes , but he was not annoyed . No , his heart was bursting with love he felt for this particular frencman . He felt soft lips pressing on his head , followed by francis changing their position to hug arthur ( although he couldnt hide the flinch he had when he tried to turn towards arthur, which made arthur’s heart swell with pride and guilt ) .   
“ I dont exactly know where you got the idea of having sex at nearly 3 in the morning , but I’m just going to say that i’m not against it. “ Francis smiled , sleepily . Only then had Arthur realized the under eye bags francis had because of the lack of sleep he was getting. Love really made you ignore the flaws of your lover , huh. 

“ You should clean up and have a day off tomorrow.” Arthur said while rubbing the soft ass cheeks of his lover. His lover had already closed his eyes , drifting into sleep in his favourite position - inside his lovers arms- . Arthur couldnt help but to form a fond smile as his lover hummed something he couldnt understand - most likely about how he would think about it when he wakes up . He kissed his husbands forehead , whispering a good night before he also fell asleep , soundily after hours of stressful mild-insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic i wrote a year ago and im posting it now bc hetalia is reviving itself and im gladly gonna enjoy it !!!! anyways stan fruk and u scream to me on twt @kwmaeda also this was inspired by one of my fave fruk fanfics : Sensitivity by ThatLoyalHufflepuff ! please check it out too bc its probably one of my fave smuts abt these two


End file.
